Blind Archer of Ninjago part 1
by SydneeChavarria13
Summary: An Archer who is named Yumiko is Lloyd's adopted sister and she has more then one monster then most with in her. Zane is still and androyed, Cole is a fall blood werewolf, jay newly bitten vampier, and Kai is a half bitten werewolf. It a mytical kind of story please read it. :)


Chapter 1

Protection of the golden water lily

I feel the rush of the cooled water hit my feet. Birds singing and flying around me. While a young boy plays in his little green kimono. Little lily pads all around me, the boy only 5 years old, golden blond hair and emerald green eyes, with a smile that could brighten the night sky. His uncle watchful eyes and my close hearing to the young lord. My bow and arrows close at hand when needed.

"Hey" the young boy said with a smile. My head turned towards him "Why are you blind lady Yumiko?" a smile upon my face as I said to the young lord "Its better listen to you milord." "Really?" he replied with his curiosity. I picked up the water lily that had hit my right foot.

It was a yellow flower that I had plucked of and said "Lloyd come here." He came over and sat down near the soft flowing water "Yes lady Yumiko?" I put the lily within his hair behind his ear. He looked in the water then at me confused as he asked "Why did you do that?" "Heh-hem young one the world hardly has time for peace. You are the light of this realm." He looked down at the water and said "Is that why my mommy and daddy leaf me?" I was about to speak to the boy but was cut off by his uncle who said "No young nephew they loved you very much. Yumiko is your sworn protector and your sister. She is your friend your father left for you and your mother left both of you in my care."

The old man was right about his father, he use to be a kind man who loved his son. But jealous and anger controlled him when he was bitten by that snake. He still had good in his heart when he met the orphan in the woods.

I was alone father died when I was born and my mother didn't want me for I wasn't human, Yumiko the hybrid monster of the cherry blossom village. "Young one why are you all alone here?" I was 8 and looked up at the man who was fighting his own battle. I need not answer him for I hated everyone, but he still came over to me and feed me. It was then that man called my name "Yumiko? Is that your name." he saved me from the streets and I met his baby boy Lloyd and his wife who was motherly towards me even though I couldn't see they were family and Lloyd was and is important to me like a brother I never had. But I could never tell him how his father became evil. It hurt too much to tell his that he would have to fight him.

"Lady Yumiko?" I snapped back in to my reality and smiled at Lloyd "Yes young one?" "How can you see if your blind?" "Years of practice." I said a Lloyd giggled with me. I stopped and I stood up it was quiet, not a sound. I grabbed my bow off of my back and an arrow as I said "Lloyd stay close to me." He hugged my leg as I stepped out of the water.

Uncle Wu noticed the stillness, as well and stood still as he asked "Is it them Yumiko?" I pulled my arrow back by the string and said smelling the air "a small fleet. 3 wolves there are sure to be more." Lloyd was almost teary eyed when a man and Two werewolves next to him as he said "aww if it isn't the blind archer Yumiko. Heh-heh…" I stood my ground and said "What do you want fool?"

He opened is arms and said "The boy." Wu stated in anger "Out of the question!" one of his foolish wolfs charged at Wu. *Whoa wick* my arrow went straight through his eye in to his brain as the man saw it go down and I had another arrow ready. "There is no way I would ever get him to you!" I yelled pointing another arrow at him "Lloyd's is in my care until the 4 protectors are around him and teaching him! Now leave here or suffer my arrows!"

6 years later

"Yumiko?" Wu looked at me in my wolf form while he was riding a horse. Lloyd asleep in my snow white fur. He was now 11 years old and I am 19. We left our home to search for the protectors. We ended up at snowy mountain hill top. With a village 5 clicks away. I laid down and licked Lloyds face and said "Wake up young one, we are near a town."

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He got off and I changed in to a white fur coat and white pants and boot. My bow and arrows in hand upon my back. Lloyd was in a black jacket and pant, with a pair of black shoes. Wu got off of the horse. I helped Lloyd upon the horse and held the reins tightly leading the horse with uncle Wu behind us. As we walked in Wu came beside me and said "Find a place to stay the night I think those people need me a minute." "Be careful Uncle."

After getting some tea with Lloyd and seeing his happy face. Uncle came back with a Young man with snow like hair. I reached slowly for my arrow but uncle said "It's aright Yumiko." I froze glaring at him as he continued "He is one we have been looking for." I put my hand down Lloyd was hesitant to talk to him as was I. He sat in front of me and said "Hello." He bowed as a sign of respect as he continued "My name is Zane. Lady Yumiko." He seems strange but in a good way.

He rose again and asked "What is an Arch in this part of the world for?" "Were the boy goes I fallow." Uncle explained to Zane "She's his garden and sister the only family he knows besides me." "And what is his name?" he asked calmly. Lloyd looked at me as I said "Go head he won't hurt you." He looked at him and said "Lloyd Garmadon and this is my big sister Yumiko Garmadon." Zane smiled as he said "Nice to meet you all." I looked out to the west and said "the bird are flying away towards us Uncle." He stood up and said "And rather quickly at that Yumiko."

I looked and people were running in side there house. Zane stood up and said "It seems there back for another fight after I said that what they seek is not here." I cracked my neck and said "It is now." I grabbed Zane by his caller and said "If Lloyd gets one scratch one and I'll eat you!" I pull Lloyd to him and got on one knee "Stay here." I kissed his forehead "I'll be back stay with Uncle and Zane."

I walked out in the middle of the snowy road and transformed in to a large werewolf but bigger than it normally is. Zane was shocked as he said "That's New a werewolf three times the normal magnitude." Lloyd annoyed said "She a hybrid meaning she has a look of monster written with in her DNA." Zane stated confused "She the first I have ever seen." Uncle said sadly "She only one in existents on our side."

A man in black appeared and said "Miss Yukiko where's the boy?" I growled and said "don't worry about him." A blond hair woman appeared next to him saying "Brother you shouldn't toy with your food. Bite her and such her dry. The boy well be easier to kill then." He smiled and said "Heh-heh men kill her! Sister, Search for the boy!" she bowed and tried to fly off. Bam she was smacked back down by my claws. "She's gotten faster Brother." She said getting back up.

"What are they?" Zane asked concerned. Wu held his staff in front of his nephew "That's Masavan and his sister Stint they are Vampire royalty the lords of all vampires." Zane was concerned as he saw a horde of vampires attack her at once "She needs help!" Wu hit his staff in front of him and said "This is only a few she can handle them."

I was killing and slithering them to piece like not tomorrow. Ripping head by head, limb by limb. I transformed back and my mouth and white clothes covered in blood of the vampires. "You have week followers. New bites are week and you know that." I was confused and concerned. "Heh-heh."

I heard yell and look one of them had cot Zane By the trough because he saved Lloyd. Wu hid Lloyd behind him and said "Yumiko help him!" I transformed on impulse and charged but Zane raped his feet around the vampires face and twisted it backing his neck.

"Chu that was to close!" he stood beside me and said "I need my weapon! They in the shrine over there!" he pointed to the shrine next to the pound Wu and Lloyd were cornered at. "Get on!" I transformed in to a wolf from as he rode me we fought thought the Vampires over to them he got off and run over to the shrine and had two golden ninja stars.

I pulled out my bow and was shooting vampires down with each arrow. I may be blind but am a prefect shot. "HHHHUUUU!" Zane froze 4 vampire and sliest through them with prefect hits. It seemed like hour the two of us fighting to save the village from the vampires. Zane and I had each other back. When it finally ended their bodies turned to ashes. Zane looked at the ashes as they flow away and said "Will they be back to this town?" I shock my head and said "No. I'll put blessed salt and holy water around every window and door they cannot get in that way anymore."

I walked over to Lloyd and said "Are you hurt at all?" Lloyd shock his head no and said "Nope Zane did what you asked not a scratch but he's hurt and you too Yumiko." "I'll heal on the way and patch Zane along the way. "I turned to him and said "If he is willing to join us?" he bowed to me again and said "It would be an honor to fight alongside a strong warrior like you and get to test my limitations so yes I will join you my mystical friend."

It strange but Zane has no scent. But his voice was like the snow kind but weary of it kindness. He won't hurt use that's for sure. As we journeyed on we wait for Zane to gather his things. Lloyd fell asleep again, poor kid has the kind of fate I wish he never had and no life must be hard on him. I'm his only friend besides uncle. Even as we walk I wish that he didn't have this fate.

"Yumiko?" I look to see Zane's Face with worry as he continue "you look very sad my friend. It seems as though you know of what's to come in the coming months." I shock my head and said "no but I know that Lloyd is grow in a world I wish never came or for his future to be as bad." I looked at him asleep on the horse with uncle holding the reins as he said "Yumiko you can change his fate. Trust me I wish I could as well Yumiko he is my Nephew."

Zane put his hand on my shoulder and said "He has a great older sister to look out for him Yumiko." I looked at up and felt the snow fall upon my face.

It made me think of my father I never met or ever look like. Mother burned my own eyes with a metal rod. She said it was my fault he died and never came home. But I remember a man who held me when I was a baby. His hands brittle from doing hard work, A voice that strong but kind. And the scent of cherry blossoms everywhere and a white baby doe at a base of a tree.

But I never knew how to get back there Garmadon carried me to his home where I met Lloyds loving mother and loving father before he changed. I may be blind but I'm a server and I don't want to die alone.

Lloyd may not be my real brother, but I don't want to see him hurt. My heart tells me I will die. But I can't leave him yet not, until I know he's safe. We set camp for the night but my heart was still uneasy I didn't know why. "Yumiko?" I heard Zane again, he didn't fall asleep yet "Why are you still awake?" "I never rest until 7 weeks and we are on the 3 week 5th day."

Zane looked worried but Wu waved his staff in front of him and said "She has endurances more than most men. She is this way for Lloyd's welfare she only sleeps one day of the 7th week 7th day." Zane asked "Well where are we headed?" Uncle Wu stopped and said "The mountain village is up a head."

I sniffed the air and I looked at uncle and said "were clear for now." Lloyd arm fall hanging on the horse. I walked over and fixed it to where he was laying against uncle. Zane smiled and said "You care deeply about him it seems Yumiko." I shock my head and said "until I am no longer needed then I will leave to the other world. But until then I will be the older sister to guide him on the right path." The snow begins to fall. Winter will end soon and spring will come again.


End file.
